H 20110319
H_20110319 Investigation into the unique magic of the anomaly Akemi Homura Status: ongoing Background: Akemi Homura (hereafter H_.) has demonstrated the ability to brew what she names "potions of mana" note 1: Refer to log H_20110317 pg. 2 for details of the initial observation of this activity.. These potions of mana appear to have many of the restorative properties of Grief Seeds, but the generative process is vastly different. Tools and materials: H_. prefers to wear customised gear during this activity note 2: Refer to file H_init. The unique implement appears to allow the generation and magical attunement of items to specific functions. Appendix D lists items that have been observed being summoned or being used. Note that H_. has been observed using items that she was not observed summoning. H_. has been observed using other potions to improve brewing performance, but shows a mild preference against relying on these due to their side effects.. She summons silver dragon scales, but uses commercially available supplies of vegetable-based cooking oil and processed refined white cane sugar. The specific gear varies, but she shows a strong preference for attunements of types ___ and ___. Observations: Set-up: H_. summons a supply of silver dragon scales. She places a magically generated and attuned cauldron (capacity 3 metric litres) on a gas stove (manufacturer ____) and applies a medium-high flame, fueled by propane gas (manufacturer ___). Procedure: 1. H_. heats 100+/-23mL of vegetable-based cooking oil (manufacturer ___) and 50+/-7g of refined processed white cane sugar (manufacturer ___) within the cauldron on the medium-high flame for a duration of between 15 - 30 seconds to a temperature of between 30 - 60 degrees Celsius. During this time, the mixture behaves according to the predictions of conventional chemistry. 2. H_. grinds one (1) silver dragon scale to a particle size of between 0.070 - 0.120 mm for a duration of between 13 - 28 seconds, with an observed inverse proportion between particle fineness and time spent, using a magically generated and attuned implement. 3. H_. casts the powdered silver dragon scale into the heated oil-and-sugar mixture. This causes an apparent catalytic reaction, signified by a change of colour. 4. H_. stirs the mixture for 20 - 35 seconds using a magically generated and attuned implement. During this time, 3+/-0.5g of the potion is lost via evaporation, forming a gaseous haze. 5. H_. bottles the mixture in a magically generated but not attuned implement. 6. H_. cleans the cauldron and implements using tap water and dish soap (manufacturer ___), after which the process can be repeated. Result: The brewing process produces 50+/-2mL of a blue liquidnote 3: No samples have been obtained for study. However, based on observation, the liquid has the following characteristics: Colour: rgb (1+/-1,1+/-1,254+/-1) with a heavy proportion (>94%) at rgb (0,0,255) Odour: none Density: 1.420+/-0.070 Viscosity: 2.150+/-0.055 Refractive index: 5.495+/-0.015. The liquid shows no beneficial or harmful effects on contact with wood, glass, concrete, metals, animal flesh, or plant matter. The gaseous form shows no beneficial or harmful effects on contact with wood, glass, concrete, metals, paper, atmospheric components, animal flesh, or plant matter. Drunk, the liquid reduces the corruption in Puellae Magi in a manner similar to the use of Grief Seeds. This is the only way in which H_. has been observed to use it. Inhaled, the gas does not seem to have any effect on Puellae Magi. However, it appears to promote physical growth and enhance physical performance in nonmagical living beings. Current knowledge: 1. Manufacturers ___, ___, ___, etc. as well as their suppliers, distributors, and other supply chain components have been investigated and conclusively proven to be mundane in 89.9% of cases. In the cases where magical influence was found, it was determined that the influence was not of a kind that would cause their products to exhibit magical properties. Further avenues of study: 1. As an additional source of energy, closer observation of H_. is promoted. H_. is known to have made a contract of type ___, but the specific wording is unknown. It is possible that replicating the circumstances of the Wish would promote additional Puellae Magi with similar abilities. 2. The central component of the potion, the silver dragon scale, requires further study. The silver dragon is not a species currently or historically extant on Earth, and observed species with superficial or physical similarities do not have intrinsic magical properties or magical potential. The present working hypothesis is that rather than generating and magically attuning items, H_. instead collects items from a separate set of dimensions not currently within access. Puellae Magi ____, ____, and ___ are to be guided into attempting to access this set of dimensions. 3. Samples of gaseous mana have been collected and are under study to observe methods to induce phase change, as well as the effect of prolonged exposure of varying degrees. However, no samples of liquid mana have been collected for any kind of study. 4. The brewing process itself may be able to be further optimised and streamlined. Notes